Epilogue is Awful, Prologue is Awwwright
by FFicto
Summary: Changed the title. First fic, it's about events preceding the future in 'Sonic '06/Nextgen/X360/PS3.' It focuses on how Silver and Blaze cooperate with their 'situation.' M to be safe. A little gore, later, possible lemon, so it's... Silvaze. *shivers*
1. Chapter 1

**Author's notes**

**Hi. This is my first fic... ****I hope it doesn't suck :P please criticize me****, I need it. Anyway, I decided to write this, because I was looking for a fic about what Blaze and Silver ****did before the events of Sonic '06****. Many searches turned up nothing, so I decided to write it, myself. So, now with my decent writing skill, and Sonic '06's half-assed plot, I bring you a steaming platter of fanfiction, that you'll, at least, find interesting.****.. I hope...****Most of the chapters will be short, like this.****  
><strong>

The sky above the ruined city, formerly Soleanna, was a hazy shade of smoke, with some red bits of the atmosphere, peeking past the ash. The Hellish demons, spawned from the pure embodiment of destruction, were roaming the streets, in search of any form of nourishment, in the jagged wasteland. No humans had walked in this city for well over 200 years.

This was an ordinary day.

They were fully aware of their purpose; destroy anything, and everything, but none of them cared to even think of the purpose of the destruction. Their consciousness was a privilege, that most of the beasts were not worthy to control, themselves, according to their creator. The puppeteer was none other, than Iblis, the immortal, Demi-God of destruction. His judgment, however, was no better than his creations, as he was as mindless as any of them. Iblis was merely the strongest. Everlasting. Immortal. The head demon may have been a slave to destruction, but as were his minions. Each of them had a mental link with Iblis, a psychic bond, which allowed him to control his subjects, at will, should they ever make regrettable mistakes.

It was mid-day, counting hours from the previous morning, in which the sun was slightly visible. The pack had little time to waste. The specific group decided to hunt down, and kill any survivors of the last hunt. The party consisted of five members; three arthropod-like creatures, resembling scorpions, and two avian wraiths, with the appearance of phoenixes. They began to enter a part of the city, where most of the structures still stood intact. Few of the demons would ever return from this place, but this was where the survivors generally took refuge. Although, dangerous to the beasts, it was a perfect place to find desired prey.

The fire-birds kept watch over the skies, and the insects fruitlessly searched the interior of the buildings. In frustration, they went on a rampage, causing a noticeable commotion, which, in turn attracted unwanted attention. A white blur sped past the scorpions, stopping them in their tracks.

The birds lost sight of their party, and flew away without them. Presumed dead, the scorpions chattered, and snapped their claws in the direction that the blur went. The diversion kept them from hearing the rapid pitter-patter of feet, accelerating towards them. This blur, purple, in color, struck the largest insect, with 120 pounds of force, greeted with a flaming fist. The thing budged forward, a bit, then fell silent, next to its' counterparts. The bugs huddled close to the fresh carcass, to use as a makeshift shield.

Within thirty seconds, of hiding behind its' so called 'companion', the smallest one cracked under the pressure, and made a run-for-it. Big mistake. Not 10 meters away from the other two demons, a blue aura surrounded him. A hand, out of sight made rising gestures, and the monster ascended, high into the air, for all near to see. The hand made a loose palm, followed by it slowly closing. The creature began to show signs of stress. The hand eventually made a fist. The demon was in pain. The fist got tighter, and tighter, until the small hunter could not bear it. The puppeteer squeezed his fist as much as his body would allow, and in an instant, the floating bug exploded.

Horrified, the medium sized minion cowered behind his dead brother, watching, as two silhouetted figures approached him. The figures took short strides, at first, but gained more, and more speed at their approach. Soon, they became the white and purple blurs, which had killed his party. They began to circle him. He was trapped. The white blur came to a halt, as the last scorpion was surrounded by the same blue outline as before. He thought he knew what was next, but this time, the hand made no gestures. Was this a small window of hope, for the terrified creature? Absolutely not. The purple blur slowed, and now stood next to what used to be the white blur. She held both hands together, and when she released them, a large, pulsing flame erupted from her palms. She directed it at the scorpion, and released.

The helpless vermin was incinerated in no less than a minute. The two figures walked back home, supposedly, with no remorse for the wretched things.

**Chapter end notes**

**I began to write this as a prologue, but then decided to make it tie-in to the story. I have my eyes set on where I want this story to go, and, for the most part, know how it's getting there. the plot becomes apparent in the next chapter.  
><strong>

** I'll try to upload a chapter every week. Can't wait a week? Lucky you! The next chapter is up RIGHT NOW!  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's notes **

**Hahaha. This chapter is tiny. Just has lots of dialogue. Well, here you go, sink your teeth into my awful plot of death.  
><strong>

Images of the last day rushed through his mind, as he struggled subconsciously. The same two minions were tortured over, and over again, seemingly forever. Each time, before being burned alive, the helpless victim looked right at him with a look that whispered, 'Why?'

The vision replayed, again. The light turquoise aura surrounded the last scorpion, and he knew what was next. The pyrokinetic began to end the scene, once more, until something odd happened. The ground shook violently, throwing the purple one's concentration off. The bug, however, stayed in midair, and began to ignite, for no reason.

"...ilver… Sil..r… Silver!"

"Huh?"

He faded away from the dream, to be greeted by a pair of large, friendly amber eyes. The bed shook, the eyes' owner shoving, and pushing the exhausted hedgehog, in an attempt to wake him up.

"Mph," the white hedgehog retaliated.

"Come on, Silver, it's almost twelve! You can't stay in bed all day," the cat persuaded. She was right, though. It was 26 minutes to the hour. He had slept far longer, than usual.

"Okay, gimme a sec," he said groggily, rolling over, eyes closed, to get off of the uncomfortable mattress. Upon opening his eyes, he was once again greeted by the warm yellow eyes, but this time, they were a bit too close for comfort. Silver jumped, a bit, startled by the sight of the cat so close to his face.

"I'm just making sure you don't fall asleep, again," She said, playfully, in response to his reaction.

"Well, I can say that I'm awake, now," He stated comically. The violet furred cat snickered at his joke, and sat down at the foot of the bed.

"Sorry, for waking you up."

"Don't worry about it. What's for breakfast?"

"That's funny," She said with a lightly ashamed and disappointed tone. She would have laughed, at any other time, but she was starting to miss waking up, and having a full meal. It was beginning to affect their stamina, during battle, and throughout their daily lives

"Sorry," the hedgehog apologized, "I know how you feel, and I second it."

"Oh, it's alright, Silver, I know you didn't mean to hurt my feelings," the cat's tone, as well as expression, changing from glum to cheerful, near instantly.

Her sudden change in mood had Silver shocked into wondering if she was faking, as to keep him from anxiety, "you're too sweet to do that! Like, maple syrup… on a stack of blueberry pancakes…" Her voice began to drift towards self pity, again. Silver took note of the, once again, altered tone, and approached her. He sat next to her, and put one hand on her shoulder, to comfort her.

"Oh, excuse me! I'm alright. How are you? I heard you talking in your sleep." She had drifted into the space in her mind, that she had taught herself to go to, when she was down. The burst of positive energy startled Silver, once again, almost making him fall over.

"Is there something I should know?

"Erm, it's nothing, Blaze," he said uncertainly.

She saw through his little white lie.

"I see. Well, why don't we talk about nothing over a stroll?" She inquired, with a smug look, painted across her face.

Silver could tell that he was too transparent for his female companion, who knew him a bit more than he cared for. She stood up, and began to head for the door, the floorboards creaking, with each step. The apartment was in bad repair, but was much better than most other buildings. It wasn't permanent, as they would often 'crash' elsewhere, when they grew tired of the same bland setting. Blaze stopped halfway to the stairs, to make sure Silver was following.

"Well, are you coming?"

Silver let out a deep sigh.

"Ah, why the hell not? I'll catch up with you, in a sec."

"Thanks," Blaze replied, before leaving the room.

**Chapter end notes**

**I hope that the next few chapters are longer Oh, and sorry if chapter 3 isn't entirely acceptable work. I'm starting to write these pretty late, and I think it's affecting the quality I can produce**

**Next chapter, next Friday.  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's notes  
><strong>

**Hey everybody. Sorry, for the wait. I wanted this to be the longest chapter, so far, but I never really 'got into it.' I had some time constraints, though, and when I had finished a task, I sure, as hell, didn't feel like writing. I wrote a basic structure, for the chapter through the bare minimum of the week, about half on Thursday night, a third on Friday, checked and revised on Saturday, and Sunday so it's a little rushed, BUT, I took the time to make sure each paragraph flowed properly, at least in my mind, so hopefully, this won't suck.**

**Anyway, enough with the updates. This chapter was meant to be something that you would use as visualization, for common sights, i.e., the characters and settings.**

The white hedgehog, still tired, and slightly unnerved, from the dream, rested on the bed, for a moment. After he had taken in his surroundings, he took a deep breath, and attempted to stand up. Seeing as he could keep balance on both feet, he then followed his friend to the living room/kitchen area.

For a building that had no attention given to it for over 200 years, it was in good shape. The horrible flower-stamped green wallpaper was peeling, the structure could be heard settling, almost, every minute, and the appliances had no functionality, but considering the humidity, frequent earthquakes, and overall apocalyptic chaos, it was better than most dwellings. There was little furniture. In the bedroom, there was a twin-sized bed, and a desk. Downstairs, was a recliner, a coffee table, and a sofa. The small sleeping quarters made created a slight problem, so a simple trade-off schedule was devised. One person would sleep on the couch, the other in the bed, exchanging every night.

Blaze was outside, kicking a small stone, to pass the time. She was sporting her usual attire; a pair of white tights, and a fine, deep purple-colored robe, with wine-red trim, and a gold collar. The cuffs of her gloves, like her 'running heels,'had a white synthetic-fur lining. She, as always, had her hair tied back into a ponytail with a small red band, exposing a gem-like object of the same color, resting on her forehead. She never really knew why it was present, and never cared to learn more about it. She took the simple assumption that it was a symbolic decoration, and harbored, not distaste for the object, but more a sense of it being unnecessary.

Silver was making an effort, to take the slowest steps possible. He was beginning to think twice about discussing anything with Blaze, should she find out about any traumatic emotions that he held, for the past two days. He held his hands in front of himself, to examine them. Were these the hands that really slaughtered thousands of living, breathing creatures? Yes, they were. Normally, he would just block out any sorrow, or remorse, for the horrible, fiery beasts. If he killed anything, it was always in self-defense. So why were the last two so significant? He released his palms from their position, hoping for some relief, from the stress. It didn't come.

He stopped, trying to stall himself further, and made sure his boots were buckled properly. His gloves and shoes were similar to Blaze's, in the way that they both had cuffs. His were gold, with a blue ring of aura circulating through their centers. His boots were black, and had a thick, white stripe running along the middle. The toe of the boot was aqua, and the 'cuffs' had a small, rectangular, red gem mounted just below the cuff itself. The gloves' only distinguishing feature, aside from the golden cuffs, was an odd blue symbol, mirrored on the palm, and back of the hand. Unlike women, male Mobians typically didn't wear clothes. It was usual for them to wear just a pair of gloves, and footwear.

He reluctantly trudged down the last stair, and took note of the room. Blaze wasn't there. He felt a presence outside, and decided to see who it was, even though the probability of it being anyone other than the cat was weak. Sure enough, it was his feline counterpart.

"Sorry, if I kept you waiting, I'm just exhausted, today. No clue why," he lied, again.

"Exhausted? You? Today? No! I would have NEVER noticed," the lilac cat joked, sarcastically, assuming a small victory. Silver was not amused, and expressed a look of disappointment, and let out a groan, to match.

"Can we just go?" the white hedgehog asked, with a detectable amount of irritation in his tone.

He looked up, to the sky, waiting for a response. The sun was visible today, as most of the ash was diluted by the wind. The sky held its usual scarlet hue.

"Yeah, let's…" The cat hesitantly replied, "That is, if you can keep up!" And, with that, she had already made it down a fourth of the street. Silver let out another groan, and pursued his, apparently, over-energetic companion. This was not what he had in mind for a 'stroll.'

**Chapter end notes**

**Seeing as I haven't even started on chapter four, you can expect more delays, but you can still check back on Friday. I'm full of surprises.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's notes**

**Well, It's Friday. I know it's short, but don't bitch about it, because I, once again, wrote half of this in 2 1/2 hours, on Thursday night, time constraints, yada yada.**

**I, really, didn't try to put any devices in this chapter, it's just a bridge, from #3 to #5.**

Despite wearing heels, Blaze was far faster than Silver, and had lots of practice pacing herself, meaning she was formidable at full speed. Silver was having difficulties keeping up, his species surprisingly not giving any speed advantage, as most hedgehogs were known to be quick His gold cuffs took a hefty toll on his speed, but he subconsciously suspended them with his psychokinesis, for as long as he could remember.

He used to use them as training weights for psychokinetic exercises. In order to move, he would have to focus on his own body, operating himself like a puppet. Jerky and choppy motions caused pain, so he decided that it was best to try to avoid them He found that visualizing fluid motions assisted in moving much smoother. In contrast to simply hurling a piece of debris at an enemy, he trained himself to keep hold of the object, and move it in a quick, but smooth, fashion, as a more effective battering attack. The practices made his physical strength diminish, as he needed little assistance from his body to move, so he discontinued them, for his health. Blaze never found out about the exercises, or his loss of strength, and Silver saw that as a good thing. It would just be another one of his mistakes for her to point out, occasionally.

Both of them kept constant speeds, but Silver was falling behind at a tremendous rate. If he wanted to catch up, he had to use his long-distance travel method. He skid to a halt, and channeled his psychokinesis. His body began to glow with the familiar blue aura, and he lifted himself off of the ground. He had risen, at least, a solid ten feet, when he stopped. He began to list forward, but gained speed quickly, and, soon, was propelling himself faster, than he would ever go, on foot.

Blaze had confidence, that she would leave Silver far behind. She intended to race him, but forgot to actually inform the oblivious hedgie, that she wanted the short, friendly competition of speed. The speedy cat looked over her shoulder, to make certain that Silver wasn't completely left in the flames, and dust that trailed behind her. She scanned the avenue, slowing down, so she didn't crash into anything she couldn't react to, quickly.

"Let's see. Hmm… Nope, I don't see him. Guess I shou-," she stopped herself, once she spotted the tiny blue-outlined object in the sky, closing in on her, fast.

"Hold on… Is that? Heh, yeah, it is. Hey, Silver! Sorry about leaving you behind!"

Silver heard Blaze calling to him, but only responded with a smirk, and a large increase in speed.

"Hey where are you going? This is a footrace, you cheater!" she laughed, trying to keep up. It was a laugh of frustration, but she remained calm, more or less. With the odd humor of the moment passed, she had sped up, significantly, now closing in on Silver. She could have just zoomed by him, but she wanted to savor this. She turned herself one-hundred-eighty degrees, taking care not to trip. Now, running backwards, she pushed herself for more speed. She was getting close to Silver, so now was the time to act. She placed her hands behind her head, in a mockingly comfortable fashion.

"Oh, hey, there, pal! Didn't see you there. I was gonna go easy on you, but I guess I don't have to. See ya!" And with that, she, once again, left silver in the trail of dust, and flames.

**Chapter end notes**

**I was going to make this chapter longer, but I decided to save it for chapter 5, because I didn't want another 'chapter 3' fiasco. It made the chapter a little bit boring, and short, but I tried to keep it interesting, with the look back on Silver's recent past, and dialogue. **

**TL;DR, Moar uncut juicy action in the next chap. Turn your wacky radio machines to FFicto, this Friday.  
><strong>


End file.
